


Cover Art for podfic 'An Acquired Taste' by kinklock read by aranel_parmadil and consulting_smartass

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for podfic 'An Acquired Taste' by kinklock read by aranel_parmadil and consulting_smartass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/gifts), [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts), [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] An Acquired Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847447) by [aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil), [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/taste_zpsaouqdkq9.jpg.html)


End file.
